William's year at sea
by TortugaTourGuide
Summary: Elizabeth allows William or Willie to go to sea for a year with Captain Jack Sparrow. Rating may change.
1. Day One

Elizabeth sat staring out her window. It had been exactly nine years since Will had left, and she missed him terribly. Of course it was only one more year, then he would be home for good. It was twelve months until he was back. Wait a minute, was that a ship out there? It was night, and she should be in bed. Her mind must be playing tricks on her.

**Day One**

**The next morning**

"Mother? Mother, wake up! It's morning!" It was nearly dawn, and I was desperate to wake Mother up. There was a ship on the horizon! Mother sleepily sat up. She had fallen asleep at the window where she had been last night. There was a ship! Mother had to know about this!

"Willie, what is going on? I've told you not to..." Her voice trailed off as she saw the ship, and her face grew pale.

"Mother? Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Willie, ANY time there is a ship, I need to know. Understand?"

I nodded. This would be fun! I've always loved the sea, and this would be the perfect excuse for watching it. Mother walked off to go find something for breakfast, and I continued looking out the window.

**A half-an-hour later...**

"Mother, Mother! There's a strange man walking up! He's got a couple pirates with him! He looks like a pirate as well! Will you kill him?" Mother and I had eaten our breakfast (well, in my case, wolfed it), and I had ran back to the window to watch the ship. Mother left the kitchen, drying her hands on her dress. She quickly walked towards the window and stood there with me. The pirates were beginning to walk up the path, and it would take them the better part of an hour before they would be here.

"Willie, why don't you go put on your nice clothes, and Mother will do the same." I nodded, and ran off. I pulled my good clothes out and put them on. Man, I hate these things! At least I don't have to wear them often. I ran back out, and continued watching the pirates. They were at least half-way up! They sure walked fast.

"William Turner, I need you to come here." Wow, Mother sure is serious! Wait, that isn't her nice dress, she's wearing pants! She looks like a pirate!

"Yes?" I didn't smile, didn't frown.

"I want you to put these on, okay?" I took them to my room and looked at them. Pirate clothing. Did Mother used to be a pirate? Is that where she got these? Maybe she knows this guy. Maybe he'll teach me how to sword-fight better! I quickly put them on. Ooh, a little hat too! This just keeps getting better. I put the hat on, and ran back into the main room. Mother smiled at me, and fixed my hat. I glued my face to the window once more, and the three pirates had just come to the door. The one with the hat (I love that hat!) knocked three times. Mother opened it.

"Elizabeth, luv!"

"Jack, you old rascal, it's so good to see you again! I haven't seen you in ages, and look at you!" I guess Mother knows this guy. Surely he can't refuse me lessons. He doesn't have any reason to say no.

"Well, I've been busy, darling. Where's the kid?" Wait, was he talking about me? How did he know me?

"He's right here. Willie? Come here. I want you to meet my good friend, Jack Sparrow." I felt my eyes grow wide, but I couldn't help it. Was this the Jack Sparrow?! Wow!! I've read so much about him, and now I'm finally meeting him. I managed to look up in his face. He was laughing at me! NOT the first impression I wanted to make.

"Willie? Aren't you going to say hi?" I nodded.

"Hello, Mr. Sparrow! I've read so much abo-" Oops. Mother didn't know I'd been reading about him. She had forbidden me to read anything about pirates.

"Would you care to finish that sentence, Willie?" Darn. I'm caught now!

"I was saying that I'd read a lot about him." I looked at the floor, and spoke in a quiet voice.

"Willie, there was one thing I told you NOT to read about. Do you remember what it was?" I nodded. Why was she doing this to me in front of Mr. Sparrow?

"Now now, Elizabeth. Let's not be hard on the boy. The first thing he'd want to read about would be pirates, because it's what you told him not to read." YES! Mr. Sparrow likes me! Well, I guess he does.

"Jack, he needs to be punished."

"How 'bout you let me take him? Just for a year. I'll teach him how to run a ship, and all kinds of things."  
"Oh, please Mother? I'd be so good for him!" I could see Mother wasn't to happy with the idea. How should I convince her?

"Jack, how dare you put such ideas in his mind? Of course not, I'll never let him go." Darn. Life is so disappointing.

"C'mon, Lizzie," Lizzie? That's a first... "Let the lad come. He'll grow so much."

Mother looked at me, then at Mr. Sparrow, then back at me. I smiled, and put on my puppy-dog look. Mother had always said she could never resist it.

"Oh, all right. But only so long as he's back before Will. I want him to meet his father when he's back."

YES!! I had dreamed of sailing on a ship for YEARS, and I'm finally going to do it!

"You're a diamond, mate! Willie, pack up your bags, and get ready!"

"Yes sir!" I ran to my room. I couldn't believe my luck! Jack Sparrow, had asked _me, _William Weatherby Turner III to go sailing with him! Oh boy, this would be huge! To bad I don't have any friends to tell. They would be so jealous! I pulled out a bag that Mother had stored under my bed (I'm sure she won't mind) and stuffed my belongings into it. Oh, this was so huge! I took the bag (wow, it's really light! I don't have that much stuff) into the main room. Mother and Mr. Sparrow were sitting on the sofa talking. Neither of them saw me walk in, so I set my bag behind the sofa and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. I heard Mother and Mr. Sparrow talking, and I wanted to hear.

"Jack, he'll be back in 364 days. I know he's coming." Was she talking about Father?

"I know that, but I'm not sure if I can have Willie back by then." Wait, Willie's me...

"Either you promise to bring him back, or don't take him at all." I hope Mr. Sparrow promises...

"I'll have him back, or you can shoot me." That'll be the day when I let Mother shoot Mr. Sparrow! It'll never happen. Mr. Sparrow looked up at me.

"Ready lad?"

I nodded.

"Yes Mr. Sparrow!" He laughed at me.

"That's Captain Sparrow! But you can just call me Jack." Jack. I like that. The two pirates who had come with Jack had gone back down to the ship, so I didn't get to meet them yet. Probably later when we were down there. The rest of the day was spent with Jack, and I was eager to get going. But of course, Mother had to drag out Jack's visit, and kept him there all day. Then it was to dark to walk down the path. Darn, I'll have to stay here for the night. Jack's going to sleep on the couch though. Lucky him! Mother never let's me sleep there. I went up to my bed, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Do you like it? Hate it? Drop me a review and tell me! This is a new idea I'm still working on, so I might not finish it. What I'm going to try and do is write 365 chapters, one for every day of this coming year. Who's with me? Also, tell me if you think this is a bad idea.**


	2. Day Two

**Day Two**

I woke up very early the next morning, and went out in the main room. Whoa, it's still dark outside! Jack's still on the sofa, and Mother's probably in bed. Good, that'll give me enough time. I slipped outside and started running down the hill behind our house. I was going to the village, and would buy Mother something nice for letting me go. But what would she want? I had about an hour, and that's plenty of time. But when I got to the bottom, there was Mother. She was just standing there, staring out at the sea. I didn't know she did that, and now I wonder how often it happens. Every day? Probably not. I usually get up before her. Wait, she's saying something. I knew it was really rude of me, but I listened to what she was saying.

"And now Jack wants to take Willie away for a year." Wait, is she talking about me?

"I didn't want him to go, but I decided it was all for the better. Would you have let him? Oh, I already know your answer, yes, you would. You don't need to tell me. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Will." No way, Will? That's my father, she comes out here and talks to him? He's been dead for what, 9 years now? So why does she come talk to him? I'm not going to ask her, that would be rude. Oh wait, she's turning around. Better hide before she sees me. I dove into the tall grass, and luckily she didn't see me. Mother walked back up the path, and I scrambled towards the village. Only a handful of the shops were open, so it was slim pickings. I saw one shop that sold dresses. Mother only has two or three dresses, maybe I'll get her one of those. Trying to get inside, I realized I couldn't. The shop was closed. Oh look! A jewelry store. It's open too. I walked inside and the shopkeeper looked at me. The first thing I noticed about him was that he was tall and skinny. And he wasn't old at all. He couldn't have been older than 20! At least he wouldn't be to hard to fight if I had to. Oh, darn it all, I forgot to change into something else. Hopefully I don't look to much like a pirate. I wondered why, and then it hit me. I was a lot younger then anybody else who came in here. I gave the guy a little wave, and he didn't look to happy at all. I quickly walked over to the necklaces, and started looking. 30 shillings?! That was nearly all my money! And that's the least expensive one too! Deciding that I probably shouldn't get a necklace, I walked over to the bracelets. They were at least as expensive as the necklaces. I slipped over to the rings, and finally found the perfect gift. It was 10 shillings, and was a plain band. I knew Mother would like it. I picked it up and carried it over to the man. He rolled his eyes.

"Does your mother know your out?" I nodded.

"This is a present for her." I carefully counted out ten shillings from my bag. "Do you think she'll like it?"

He smiled. That was a good sign.

"Of course she will like it. I thought you were a pirate, dressed like that." I looked at my clothing. I guess I did look like a pirate.

"Yeah, it's just something I'm trying out. I mean, the clothing, not being a pirate." The man laughed at this.

"I like you already. What's your name, sonny?"

"Willie. Willie Turner, nice to meet you." The tall boy smiled.

"My name would be Aron. It's nice to meet you too." I smiled back at him.

"Well I gotta be going now, Mother will be wondering where I am. Bye!" He waved at me as I ran off. I was almost to the path that goes up the hill when I remembered something. I had forgotten Mother's ring! I turned and ran as fast as I could back to the village. Finding the jewelry shop, I dashed inside. Aron was still there, and he laughed.

"I think you forgot something!" He held up a little blue cloth bag.

"Yeah, I was almost home when I realized I didn't have it." I walked over to him and he handed it to me.

"Now run along, and give it to your mother. She'll like it, I tell you. Now go!" I nodded and ran out the door. I stopped to put the bag in my pocket, and then ran as quickly as possible up the hill. I stopped right outside the door, and wiped my face on my sleeve. Looking back towards the village, I saw the church clock said 6:00. That's when Mother normally gets up, so I better hurry. I slipped inside the door, and there was Mother. Oops, I'm in trouble now.

"Would you care to share where you went, Willie?" Oh, darn. I should have left a little earlier.

"Um, well, I decided to go down to the village and do a couple things." I found myself looking at the floor. Why do I always do that when I'm in trouble? At least Jack isn't awake. I would DIE if he was. Oh crap, there he was. It looked like he had just woken up.

"And do what?" Why, oh why do I always have to spell EVERYTHING out?

"Um, I wanted to get you something because I'm leaving." I hope I'm not in to much trouble. What if she doesn't let me go?! Mother was about to say something, but Jack cut her off.

"Now Lizzie, it's clear that all the lad wanted to do was get you a going away present, savvy? Now accept the gift, and we'll be on our way." He's been on my side the whole time! Huzzah!! Mother looked like she was about to argue, but then started to cry. Not loudly, just tears started running down her cheeks. Jack looked a little uncomfortable, then looked at me. I had walked over to Mother and hugged her. I came all the way up to her chin already.

"If you're going to go, then go. Don't make this hard on me." I looked at Jack, who looked back at me. He walked over and gave Mother a hug too. At that moment, one of the pirates (I think Jack said his name was Gibbs, but I don't really remember) came up to the door.

"Jack, we need to be going. There's a storm a comin', and we're going to be caught if we don't get moving." Jack looked over at the pirate.

"We'll be there in a bit." The pirate then left. I wonder if the rest of the crew knew I was coming. Jack hugged Mother one last time, as did I. She kissed me on my forehead, then my cheek.

"You've always had soft skin, Willie. Take good care of it." She didn't want to talk about me leaving, so I just hugged her even tighter. She hugged me back, and then unwrapped my arms from around her.

"It's time for you to go, now go!" We both were crying now. Jack motioned towards the door with his head, and we left. I stopped crying about half-way down the path, and I could tell Jack was relieved. He didn't say anything the whole way down, but neither did I, so I can't condemn him for something I didn't do either. We climbed aboard the ship, and Jack showed me where I would sleep. The hammock would be more than a little difficult to get used to!! Jack took me back out on deck, where he left me to the care of Mr. Gibbs. Mr. Gibbs didn't seem to particularly happy to have me following him around, but I just couldn't stop following him. Jack had told me to. All Mr. Gibbs really did was tell the other crew members what to do, and drink out of his little bottle.

Five hours later

I had been running around with Mr. Gi-, I mean, Gibbs all day. Now it was dark, and nearly my bedtime. Well, the bedtime that I had at home. I was tired, but it didn't look like the pirates were going to bed anytime soon. I knew the pirates would probably laugh at me if I asked to go to bed, so I didn't. Jack beckoned me over, and I obediently went. He handed me a bottle of rum.

"Take this to Pintel over there." He gestured, but it was in the general direction of a group of pirates. He was too drunk to take notice of anything, so I walked over there. They were laughing, and singing, and dancing, but not the kind Mother taught me. It was loud, and wild. I didn't say anything, I just held the bottle. When they finally noticed me, they were all laughing. A short fat one with no shirt on leaned in close.

"What do ye need, kid?" Eww, his breath stank!!

"Um, Ja-, the captain sent me to give this to, um, Pintel." They all laughed again, but it was a good-natured laugh.

"That's me, right here." It was the short fat one, and I handed him the bottle.

"Thank ye, sonny!! So, what's yer name?" He propelled me in the direction of a couple of barrels.

"Uh, William. William Turner, but you can just call me William." The pirate, Pintel, laughed.

"I knew ya was related to Turner!! 'E's your father, right?" I nodded. This man was making me feel weird, and I felt relieved when Gibbs walked over.

"C'mon, William. Your mother told Jack to have you in bed by a decent hour, and it's far past that. Come along, now!! Step to." I walked along behind Gibbs, and he walked all the way to my hammock with me.

"Now sleep tight, and I'll see ya in the mornin'." I nodded, and he left, taking the light with him. As I thought back on my day, I realized that I rather enjoyed it. I wasn't going to fall asleep until the other pirates came, but sleep claimed me before I even started to think about anything.

**Chapter two of what I hope will be 365. Hope you enjoyed!!**


End file.
